mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison
For the item, see Poison (Item). Poison in an abnormal effect which slows down the character, as well as the monsters. It is recognized by a sound played right when it is applied to the targeted being. Green bubbles are generated for the whole time this abnormal effect is present. Poison has two recognizable characteristics which occur to the poisoned being: it slows down the character or monster, and it makes Spear/Lance special attacks ineffective. Also, special attacks of weapons such as Dagger, Club and Talon are performed with a much shorter distance. Poison can be self-cured with a bottle of Remedy, or it can be neutralized with Haste. Although, it neutralizes the speed difference,? its second characteristic? halves physical damage. In Magical Rooms, Lance and Spear special attacks are usable, unlike in Puppet Guardian, and poison does damage to the affected beings, in intervals of -1 HP in approximately 2 seconds. The damage is not very lethal in Magical Rooms. As said before, Poison does not cause any damage in Puppet Guardian. Characteristics * Slower movement. * Halves physical damage. * In Puppet Guardian, Poison blocks all kinds of dash attacks. * Does intervals of 1 damage in Magical Rooms. Damage Affection The poison effect affects only physical damage (not elemental or magical). Therefore it affects the part of damage contains no magical element provided by gauntlets, bracelets, elemental weapons, etc. *In the example above, the High Long Sword has no additions and contains no elemental attributes. The damage is 4, it halves to 2. *The healing book contains 50% water attributes. The damage is 4. Water damage is 2, so it is protected from being decreased. Then, there is 50% left, which is non-elemental, it is 2, it halves to 1, the final damage is: 2(Water) + 1 = 3. Cures and preventions Cures List of items which cure this abnormal state. One use *Remedy (self) *Remedy Scroll (everyone around) Magic *Snake Vase (self, costs 1 ) *Remedy Book (everyone around, costs 1 ) *Fairy Wand (in front of the caster, costs 1 , 1 ) Preventions List of items which prevent this abnormal state. One use None. Magical Accessories *Emerald Ring - 25% chance to prevent *Forest Ring - 50% chance *Deep Green Ring - 100% chance Treasure Chest Rings (Normal 50%, Double 75%, Triple 100%) *Great Wind Ring (+Freeze) *Raven Ring (+Petrify) *Spirit Ring (+Sleep) Causers List of items, monsters and pets which cause this abnormal state. Items One use *Poison (Item) (self) *Poison Needle (in front, straight line) *Deadly Poison Kunai (in front, straight line, longer duration) *Poisonous Fog Scroll (everyone around, 20 damage) Magic *Poison Wand (in front, ?x6 damage, costs 1 ) *Venom Staff - same as Poison Wand. (10% chance to poison on hit with the staff) *Poisonous Fog Book (everyone around, 18 damage, costs 1 ) Weapons *Poisonous Rod (10% chance to poison on hit with the rod) *Petrifying Serpent Staff (10% chance, +Petrify) *Venom Axe *Venom Bow *Venom Lance *Venom Spear *Venom Mace *Venom Scythe *Rose Rapier (10% chance) *Mysterious Dagger (50% chance) *Fairy Bow (10% chance) Monsters Puppet Guardian *Poison Lizard (5 minutes) *Pitohui (5 minutes) *Sorceress (Poisonous Fog, Halloween event) *Giant Spider (few seconds) *Giant Lizard (30 seconds?) *Tussock Moth (1 minute?) *Phantom Knight (Venom Axe) Magical Rooms (in progress) Pets *Poison Lizard Pet *Black Widow Category:Abnormal States